Truth Is
by Crazy 4 A Reason
Summary: Robin left the titans 5 years ago. Starfire was heartbroken. He comes back with news she doesn't like. TTBTAS xover
1. Chapter 1

What's Up? I'm back and better then ever! This song is BASED on the song " Truth Is" by Fantasia Barrino. Okay Hope you guys like this. It mentions people from batman, but it's not really a crossover. So On with the show!

Starfire was walking outside by the sea. It had been 5 years, since she had seen the boy, she truely loved. Robin, the ex-leader of the teen titans. Robin was now Nightwing, and he now worked in Gotham City. She missed him so much! " Star!" called Beast Boy. " Come here!" " Coming, friend" she cried. As she hurried back to the tower, she wonder why, her friend was calling her. It couldn't be for dinner, becuase she was sure she had a hour, before dinner. When she walked in the tower and to the rec room, she gasped. She gasped because standing in front of her, was her best friend...Robin, now Nightwing! She couldn't belive it.

" Hey Star!" Came the voice of the strong man in front of her. " R..Nightwing!" she cried and ran to hug her best friend. Her, the titans, and Nightwing sat on the couch and talked. The titans told Nightwing about the villians , they had been facing. Nightwing told them about some of the villians, he faced The Joker, Two Face, and Drug Dealers. He ate dinner with them, and then he stated " I want to show, you guys a picture of a very special person." The titans said " Okay" and walked to the couch and sat down.

He reached into a , small pouch, by his side, and pulled out a picture. " Dude, is that your sister?" questioned Beast Boy. " No, that's my girlfriend" replied Nightwing. Starfire looked at the picture the girl had flame-like red hair, with crystal blue eyes. Starfire thought and minute and concluded that the girl was pretty, very pretty. " What's her name?" Starfire asked her old friend. " Barbara, Barbara Gordon." he replied. " You mean the commissner of Gotham's daughter?" asked Raven. "Yep, that's her" Nightwing told his friends. All the titans were pretty much in shock. Well they discussed more things, like Cyborg and Bumblebee's relationship, and Raven and Beastboy's relationship.Then Nightwing turned to Starfire and asked her " Would you take a walk with me outside ? " " Sure, friend" answered Starfire

Okay...I want 5 reviews then I will update...sorry it's short.


	2. Chapter 2

here we go...chapter 2...thanks so much for all the reviews

" Friend Nightwing, why did you ask me out here?" Starfire asked her friend. " Star, I need to ask you something." he responed. He reached in his pocket and Starfire gasped. It was a diamond ring. " Starfire , do you like this ring?" " y..y..yes friend I do, but why are you asking me this?" Starfire had became very confused. " Star, I'm going to ask my grilfriend to marry me, this will be the engagment ring." Nightwing softly told his best friend. Starfire was speechless, how could this happen to me she thought. She loved this boy and he did this to her. She was sad but furious at the same time.

" But I love you!" she quickly blurted out...she didn't want to say that but she couldn't help it. " Star, this is one I've been meaning to tell you for along time, I loved you, but I didn't know if you loved me. Remember when we were stranded on that planet, and we were talking about how I feel. I was going to tell you, but I chickened out. Remember, when you first came to this planet and you kissed me, that was one of the best kisses I've ever had! Starfire, I still love you but as a friend, nothing more or nothing less." Starfire couldn't think of anything to say.

She was happy that her friend loved her. but sad because he loved her as only a friend.

" Starfire , I would like it, if you, just you, would come and spend a few months with me and my girlfriend. I want you to be the maid of honor at our wedding...if she says yes...I want you to be there for the engagment, your part of my family Starfire." Nightwing smiled at his best friend. He knew if probeley ( sp?) broke her heart knowing the boy she loved didn't love her, but maybe if her and Barbara spent some time together..they would become friends. " Friend Nightwing, I would be honored to spend time with you and your girlfriend" That was all Starfire had to say...and that was so true.

Chapter 2 is finally done! I luv all of you that reveiwed. I NEED something to work on so I'm having a poll.

What kind of oneshot should I write about?

1. Rob/Star

2. Rae/Rob

3. Rae/BB

4. BB/Star

type the number ( of the shipping) at the end of your review

Luv Ya

Crazy 4 A Reason


End file.
